Child of the Shire
by Janna Silver Hawkins
Summary: Re-write of the LOTR Trilogy books and movies . possible Hobbit,OC. Please R&R! No flames, pretty please :
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but Areana Sarcade and her sword's name. J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson own everything else.(sigh)

* * *

Okay this is the first(and probably only)LOTR fic I'm going to post. It's going to be a re-write of _The Fellowship of the Ring_, _The Two Towers_, and _The Return of the King_. There may be some romance in it. Possibly a Merry/OC, Frodo/OC or Pippin/OC. Read and Review please!!!! I _love_ to get reviews!!! ;)

* * *

"Keep close to the fire with your faces outward!" Strider ordered. "Get your swords ready in your hands!" He glanced at the four hobbits, making sure they were doing as he said. Each was gripping his own sword tightly and searching the darkness fearfully. There was no movement or sound in the night.Then-"What's that," Pippin gasped.  
Faint sounds of swords clashing against each other reached their ears. Strider stared toward the sound for a moment, listening, then motioned for the hobbits to follow him. They left the fire and hurried toward the sound of the fight.

As they ran they could hear other sounds that made their hearts beat faster. Finally they reached a small clearing where they saw a small figure fighting five cloaked shadows. After seeing this, Strider leaped into the clearing, swinging his sword and a torch he pulled from the fire."_Elendil!_" he cried as he set the cloak of one shadow ablaze. The small figure looked up and let out a small cry. The shadow he was fighting took this moment to knock the sword from the figure's hand. The stranger leaped aside as the shadow struck at him.  
"Do you need help, stranger?" Strider called. The figure shook its head quickly and lunged for its sword. It grabbed it just as a shadow's sword stabbed him from behind.  
"_Ahhhh!_"the stranger screamed as he collapsed to the ground.

Then the shadows turned as if one and strode toward Strider and the hobbits. The Ranger glanced back to see that Frodo had disappeared! Then a shadow flew past him and he heard Frodo's voice cry, "_O Elbereth! Gilthoniel_!"  
A sharp cry came from the shadows and they fled into the night. Strider turned to find Frodo lying on the ground, the Ring clutched tightly in his fist. An ugly knife lay near him, its tip broken off. Sam knelt next to his unconsious friend and gently rolled him over. trider frowned as he saw Frodo's shoulder.  
A small, dark line dripped blood.

"Bring him next to the fire! And heat some water, Sam. We shall need it"  
"Yes, Mister Strider," Sam said quietly. "But what about that boy over there"  
Strider walked over to where the small figure lay and examined him carefully. But as he turned his body over, the stranger groaned softly. Strider frowned and stood. "Bring him over to the fire as well. Keep both he and Frodo warm. I must find something." Then the Ranger disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

well how did you like it? please review!!!!!! 


	2. Anden

Hello everyone! Yes I'm back :)

sorry it took so long but I'm finishing up my senior year of high school and things just keep piling up!

well I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

and, Little Hawk, I'm taking your advice...Jim is in this story :P

enjoy everyone!!!!

* * *

Peregrin Took sat next to the strange boy watching as Sam and Merry attended to Frodo's wound. They had moved the injured hobbit and the strange young man to their own campsite then Strider had disappeared again. A quiet moan startled him from his thoughts. He looked at the stranger and found that he had opened his eyes.  
"Hello"  
"Greetings" the young man said as his eyes looked around.  
Just then Strider appeared, carrying leaves of a strange plant. He knelt beside Sam and told the hobbit to crush them into the now boiling water. Then he looked around and his eyes widened when he saw the young man.  
"You there, are you alright?"  
"Yes, sir, my armor protected me from most of the blow." He winced as he carefully sat up. "I am quite sore though."  
Strider walked over and knelt next to the boy. "What is your name?" he asked suspiciously "Anden, son of Jolen."  
"Why are you out here alone?"  
The young man stiffened and looked away. "I was not alone until this morning. Those...shadows killed my parents while I was away hunting for our next meal. I returned to our camp..." he stopped for a few moments then continued quietly. "When I came into the camp I saw the shadows watching from a distance and I could see my parents' bodies lying on the ground. I...I took my horse and ran."  
Strider nodded slowly. "And why were you fighting them tonight if you ran from them this morning?"  
"They surrounded my camp as soon as I had finished my supper. One of them said some very strange things."  
"What kind of things?"  
Anden looked at Strider strangely. "It said something about a ring. Do you know what it meant?"  
Strider was silent for a moment then shook his head. He then stood and walked over to Frodo.  
"How are you feeling, Master Underhill?"  
The hobbit smiled slightly. "A little better, Strider"  
"Good. Sam, will you hand me the athelas?"  
"The what, Sir?"  
"He's talking about the leaves that are in the pot, Master Gamgee," Anden said from where he sat. Then as the others turned to stare at him his face turned white. He lunged for his sword which lay a few feet away but Strider picked it up and placed the tip on Anden's throat. "Now, Master Anden, I would like you to explain how you know Sam's name when none of us have told you it?"  
Anden frowned slightly. "Alright then, I heard it from Mithrandir when he came to visit my parents."  
"Is that so?"  
"He also gave them a password so that you would understand that we were friends."  
"And that password is?"  
Anden sighed. "Renewed shall be blade that was broken, the crownless again shall be king."  
Strider looked down at Anden for a few more moments then turned the sword around and handed it to the young man.  
"I apologize."  
"Thats alright," Anden said. "But we need to move the hobbits out of here. The Nazgul are going to come back soon."  
The young man stood up and walked stiffly over to Frodo. He pulled the simmering pot of athelas off of the fire and carefully picked out a few leaves. Strider looked over from where he was loading packs onto the pony, Bill, and handing others to Merry and Pippin. "You know what to do with the athelas?"  
"Of course. Now, this will sting a bit, but it will help." Anden said to Frodo. The hobbit nodded and looked up at Sam who was hovering over his master worriedly.  
"I'll be fine, Sam. Go help Strider."  
Anden carefully placed the athelas leaves onto Frodo's wound. The hobbit hissed in pain but then seemed to relax. "Why it barely hurts at all now. Thank you, Anden!"  
The young man smiled slightly. "You're welcome, 'Mister Underhill'. Do you think you'll be able to ride?"  
Suddenly a shrill cry rent the air. Everyone froze for a moment then Strider hurried over to Frodo and Anden, leading the pony.  
"We need to leave. Now."  
The hobbits quickly picked up the packs that wouldn't fit on the pony as Strider helped Frodo onto Bill's back. Anden picked up his sword and fastened it in its sheath. Then they put out the fire and vanished into the darkness. 


End file.
